


He's a very kinky boy~

by xX_crybaby_Xx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Begging, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bratty Keith (Voltron), Cock Rings, Collars, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Flogging, Gags, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Paddling, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Keith (Voltron), Subspace, Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_crybaby_Xx/pseuds/xX_crybaby_Xx
Summary: ★keith is a sub who is great at what he does with lance but can't really slip into subspace he was great actor but it sucked and his dom lance could see right through him when he was faking and he didn't mind but he really wanted keith to be able too so he was gonna give keith everything he's got★
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	He's a very kinky boy~

Keith laid on the soft couch in his dom's living room looking up at the fan spinning in circles –yes lance was Keith both together but Keith only considered lance his boyfriend in front of others besides that he was lance's sub and lance was his dom Keith belonged to him and nobody else's Keith yawned tiredly for seemingly no reason just sleepy and wanted a nap Keith closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness while his boyfriend or dom lance, on the other hand, peaked into the room after a few minutes to see a beautiful sleeping Keith

"perfect..." Lance whispered to himself as he began his master plan to push keith to his limit keith was by far the wildest lover lance had ever been with and sometimes it even made him nervous how much keith could take before slipping into a semi-subspace but nothing near like a normal sub would but keith said it was fine with him never even been able to slip into a semi-subspace before lance got his hands on him –speaking getting hands on– lance cupped keith cheek...keith was usually a pretty hard sleeper but he had his moments where he would wake up by a small touch of something unexpected to his sleeping self keith's face was a little cold but lance warmed hand fixed that and apparently sleeping keith noticed the touch but not in the way lance expected keith snuggled into the hand he knew it was lance even while unconscious keith could tell it was dom he felt safe in his dom's home "thank god your asleep I would probably would have just broke character" lance chuckled to himself as he pick up the small male with out a worry and walked towards the hallway two doors on the left and one on the right was the bedroom the first door on the left was the bathroom and the last door was a locked room only lance had the key to that was always kept near him or on him that room was his and keith's playroom the room wasn't huge but wasn't small either it was painted a dark blue-ish black the floors were wooden like the rest of lance's home a black medium size circle carpet sat in the middle of the room and full size bed in one of the corners of the room as well –lance unlocked the door and brought keith inside– the room itself was filled with tons of toys like vibrators, dildos, and cock rings; bondage equipment like ropes, cuffs, and gags; even more things like panties, collars, and thigh high stockings that all happened to be a perfect fit for keith –lance laid keith down on the bed and grabbed a few new things that lance had just bought for this occasion and maybe future scenes two different size spreader bars, a new vibrating cock ring and a red collar while it was true keith owned plenty of chokers gifted from his dom he was never given a collar by lance in the bdsm world collars we're seen as ownership and can signal that the people bestowing and wearing the collar have started a bdsm scene but for some dom and sub couples they serve a similar purpose as wedding rings to signify a commitment to the relationship so lance never really asked how keith felt about collars and instead bought him chokers which he still seemed to light up with every new one given like a good sub should when gifted things by their dom although though all of lance's research he has seen that for subs it can feel emotional or even romantic to wear one lance got up from the floor and went to the bathroom connected to the room and began preparing his aftercare supplies since he was definitely gonna need it after the scene it wasn't until lance heard the sound of the bathroom door being slowly pushed open that lance looked back at the tired and confused sub

"lance?" Keith rubbed his eyes adjusting the light from the bathroom "what are you doing?" Keith asked softly as he watched as lance walked towards him and walked him back to the bed

"Shh it's alright kitten just sit down on the bed and close your eyes for a minute alright?" lance smirked at the smaller male as he took a seat and closed his eyes

"yes sir" Keith smiled and bit his bottom lip he knew something good was going to happen once he was in his happy place the playroom with his dom and he felt a pair of hands remove his choker and then slip down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it Keith immediately went along with the movement while his body vibrated with excitement 

"excited sweetheart?" lance grinned as he moved on to Keith's sweats and started to pull them down to reveal black boxers but before lance could go any further Keith tried to stop him "ah what you doing good boy get rewards bad boys get punishments." Lance's word hit Keith immediately making him whimper

"Sorry I just want to apologize," Keith said quietly

"Hmm?" Lance grabbed Keith chin and forced his face to face his lance watched Keith eyes still clamped shut 

"I-i wanted to apologize!" Keith studded lance just waited for the reason "for not wearing something prettier I didn't know we were-" Keith sighed softly as he blushed

"I'll let it go this time but next time you better remember or something bad will happen and that's a promise sweetheart" Keith let out a shaky breath as lance pulled the sweats completely off and threw them to the side "kitten."

"Y-yes sir"

"Good now open your eyes and go put on some appropriate for me." Keith nodded and opened his eyes but didn't move yet just crossed his arms and starred at lance he could be brat something and he knew he was going to get a gift sooner or later but he wanted the gift sooner and by sooner he meant now "your such a brat you know thinking that everything I'll give you is a reward. Well, guess what just for acting like that you can go grab my favorite paddle." Lance moved away from Keith and went to the playroom exit with the key and unlocked the door "I'll be back in 5 minutes if you aren't in something red with a paddle and leaning over the side of the bed exposing all of your ass for me I will put you in a cock cage." The thought of that caused Keith's dick to become extremely hard "you slut getting hard from the thought of me locking you up. Hurry up and get ready." Keith nodded as lance left and shut the door behind him

"asshole thinks he's gonna spank me...heh" Keith chuckled and changed in red lacey, panties black thigh high stockings and fix his hair a bit before running to grab lance's favorite vibrator to use on Keith and a blindfold and got on the bed Keith believes he can convince lance not to spank him believes in his plan –it doesn't work lance enter the room a few minutes later and frowned as he watched Keith have a vibrator in his hole not nearly enough to fill him but enough to beg for more and a blindfold covering his eyes "sir please don't spank me," Keith said with a shaky breath before letting out a moan

"You should have listened kitten...sit up now!" Keith listened sitting up went to pull the blindfold off but lance smacked his hand away "No leave it on." Lance said with a grin as he moved to where he kept four different paddles grabbing his favorite blue one and smacked his palm lightly Keith shuddered at the noise and flipped himself over on to his knees and crawled back to expose himself for lance blushing in the process "wow good boy..." lance smirked as he lightly rubbed his fingers up Keith's soft skin "I will give you one thing sweetheart you did an amazing job on the outfit" lance suddenly stopped and sat on the bed and manhandled Keith over his lap and soft touched the pale skin on his ass with the paddle before he felt the smaller male shake nervously way too much for usual "color?" Lance asked most of the time they didn't have to use the stoplight code but they still had it in place just in case if Keith was to ever call yellow or red Lance would slow down or immediately stop

"yellow...sorry" Keith said softly 

"Ah no you know your always aloud to use your safe words. what's wrong?"

"The vibrator..." That was all Keith said

"I was gonna take it out just wait sweetheart don't worry" lance tugged at the hem of Keith's thigh highs and let go causing it to snap making Keith yelp

"thanks just wanted to know" Keith relaxed as he felt lance push the vibrator in further until he heard Keith gasp and shake a bit lance grinned Keith just saw stars he hit his prostate lance turned the vibrations up to max and watched as Keith moaned, shook, screamed as the vibrations got deep inside him "ah-hh f-fuck s-sir" Keith hiccuped a gasp while speaking then suddenly lost all pleasure as the vibrator was removed with a quick pull making Keith yelp

"Alright sweetheart start counting" lance grinned as he lifts his paddle and came down on Keith's creamy smooth ass with a loud smack causing Keith to scream 

"One!" A few seconds later there was another smack a bit hard than the last "two" then the next one way harder "ahh! T-the-ee!" Keith said with a shaky breath

"Good boy...all three counted...hmm how more swats do you think you deserve...?" Lance smirked as he ran his hand over the red marks from blood rushing to the surface "how many kittens." Lance smacked Keith ass with his hand this time

"F-fou-ur! maybe 3 sirs..." Keith sighed as he felt another swat from the paddles "f-f-five!"

"How about ten more?" Lance teased as he laid another

"S-six!" Keith's voice cracked during his shout his dick was rock hard now pressed against lance's thigh with another 2 swats and cracks across Keith's ass made him scream "seven, e-eight!!" 

"Good boy did" lance grinned as he dropped the paddle making Keith jump in surprise but not move lance softly ran his feather-like fingertips up and down his ass once again before moving Keith with one motion to laying on stomach ass in the air "alright baby" lance was still grinning while he picked up the collar from the floor and looked at Keith "turn around face me eyes closed hold out your hands" Keith scrambled to move happily smiling he held his hands out "here sweetheart hope you like it" lance set the black collar in Keith's hands Keith opened his eyes and they went wide with excitement

"A collar!" Keith said happily as he bit his lip "one more" lance reached into his pocket and retrieved a small heart-shaped dog tag that said kitten on it "you even got me a charm!" Keith looked so excited "thank you sir I love it!"

"Your welcome" lance grinned before he watched Keith get up and hug him before Keith pushed him down onto the bed to sit Keith got down on to his knees "hey! what do you think you're doing?" Lance grabbed Keith's chin roughly and pulled him up to look him in the eye

"wanna suck your cock to thank you" Keith blushed and talked with a slight slur since lance had his face still 

"Cock hungry bitch." Lance laughed as he pulled Keith's face closer to his own "want me to fuck your face?" Keith whimpered his cock was achingly hard through his boxers and lance noticed "hmm move I need to get something." Lance let go of keith chin and got up walking of the other side of the room "panties off now." lance grabbed a gag that be happing to have a ring in the middle big enough for keith's face to be fucked with out a problem and one of his new toys a vibrating cock ring "the thigh highs can stay baby" lance smirked as he came back "on the bed and let me see your pretty cock" keith blushed before sitting down on the bed lance got down and snuck his head down taking in all of keith cock at once and began moving up and down quickly keith fell back on to the bed becoming a moaning mess and was almost ready to cum when a cock ring was slipped on to him keith screamed he wanted release and felt his body tense lance watched in amazement like keith was a star from another galaxy lance moved back with an extra rubber band and pressed a long silicone piece attached to the cock ring to keith cock before grabbing a small blue remote from his pocket keith's eyes went wide as he watched lance pressed a button which immediately gave keith a strong sensation of pleasure another scream was brought to his lips but he bit it back and hiccuped a breath as lance went back to sucking his cock the thought of 'way too much!' went through keith's head as keith moved his hands into lance's hair trying make him stop "guess I'll need some restraints for you as well." lance chuckled but keith didn't let go yet

"No, please-..." Keith then went silent lance thought about his choices here go full dom and cuff him or break character just a bit to find out what Keith wants if he breaks and knows exactly what Keith needed he might be able to make Keith break –lance did both didn't break character but asked what Keith wanted

“tell me what you want darling.” Keith's fighters tightened in lance’s short hair making his bright ocean blue eyes roll at the pull lance looked up at his already semi wrecked boyfriend waiting patiently for watering violet eyes to meet his own “tell me.” Keith let out a noise that sound like a scream, groan, and cry all at the same time at the command as lance turned the vibration off

“c-can you eat me out?...P-please?” Keith bit his lip in embarrassment as he asked lance felt a grin spread across his face –oh how he loved his kitten he was amazing submissive, loving, bratty anything and everything could ask for and want

"Do you deserve it?" Lance asked as flicked the vibrator on Keith's cock back open and watch Keith struggling to answer "yes or no my little slut" lance moved down to look straight at Keith's hole begging for lance's tongue and then cock to fill it perfectly 

"only if you think I do" Keith's sentence came out very rugged and choppy alongside gargling like

"Good answer but not what I asked babydoll." Lance smirked

"y-yes I was spanked eight-" Keith didn't even get to finish his sentence before his legs covered with black fabric were pushed up and he was yanked down the bed to meet lance’s face Keith lets out a surprised and choked noise as he felt lance to lick strips up Keith's hole to Keith it feels like lance is eating his ass like a man starved half to death who needs Keith to survive Keith's eyes roll back into his head as lance continues to lick and sucks his hole until it’s sloppy enough to stick a finger alongside his tongue Keith was already a little lubed up stretched from himself earlier when he tried to temp lance with a vibrator “Fuck Lance!" Keith screamed before he felt a hand smack on his thigh and then smack his ass hard

"What's my name." Lance asked as he raised his hand again but this time turned off the vibrator around Keith's cock

"Sir!...Nnn...Pap-pi!..ahh m-m-master!" Keith screamed out multiple names he had called lance in the past lance was surprised

"Wow you’re such a good boy you remember every name you've called me” Lance lifts his head and whispers the praise and his hips back into the air and make lance head move lance stops "alright you've lost touching privileges."

"No lance I promise I'll-" lance smacked Keith's ass hard

"Don't make me take your speaking privileges as well you cockslut." lance left and went to grab so handcuffs "Hands above your head baby.” lance instructed Keith who was currently laying on the bed excited and looking much too confident he did as he was told though once lance returned he strapped the cuffs around Keith's wrists hooking them together so he could no longer use his hands at all went straight back to the toys went back to the toys you had set out and grabbed another one "hey slut can you see me!" Lance half-shouted making Keith look at him "color?" Lance asked as he held up a spreader bar one the went around Keith's ankles Keith's dick twitched at the idea and lance could tell Keith just nodded "gotta use your words kitten."

"Green!" Keith smiled as he bit his lip and laid back to stretch his legs out for lance

“Spread your legs baby.” lance grinned as he returned to his spot in between Keith's legs again Keith did as he was told lance finished strapping the cuffs ar the bar around Keith's ankles before slipping in between them to going straight back to his tight hole Keith had no power now completely we're lance wanted him to lance squeezed some lube on his fingers then pushes in two fingers Keith moaned at the stretch lance add another though finger without any resistance keith moaning before yelling as Lance hits his prostate head on

“Fuck Lance! There! Right there! Please!” Keith shouts repeatedly until he felt his cock throb in pain from no release

“Noo please, no more, need cum” keith whines and lance just smiles at this needy boy begging to cum on the verge of tears

"Don't whine you know better slut you cum when I tell you too." Lance just smirked and smacked his ass again as he got up "mhm what do next maybe I should fuck my beautiful little toy." Keith loved that idea some much "but I would need him to beg me first" lance grinned as he walked out of keith's sight "ooo~ or maybe I should just gag you and cage you and blindfold you then just leave you here" keith whimpered "mm let's see where's my favorite blindfold" lance said loud enough for keith to hear across the room "since I just love my little cumslut so much I'll let you pick your gag" lance went and picked up three different then brought them into Keith's sight range collars one with a red plastic ball gag, a ring gag to be able to suck lance cock, and his silicone black ballgag 

"The silicone one...please," keith said quietly sounding wrecked

"Anything else you wanna say kitten" lance grinned expecting keith to beg

"No." keith spit out at lance they both knew keith hated begging

"No?" Lance chuckled "no begging means you stuck here being my little fuck hole because I'm not finished slut" lance flicked the vibrator on full speed and watched as lance wrap a hand around his cock and began moving up and down quickly lance groaned lance watched as keith bucked his hips trying to get any friction

"Fuck you" keith tried to push his legs out but lance caught the bar

"Bad choice." Lance pushed the bar up and closer to Keith's chest "you really wanna be brat now huh well that's fine with me" lance let go and went to grab a dildo, the other spreader bar, a crop, and the forgotten blindfold "lance went to keith face items still in hand "color."

"Green." Keith said quickly before a gag was shoved in his mouth and a blindfold was tied around his head stealing all of his vision from him and went back to flip keith over keith immediately arched his back while getting strapped into the other pair of cuffs on the spreader bar around his thighs

"Pretty" lance smiled like a kid in a candy store with his work no longer touching keith for a few minutes and it made him nervous keith snapped twice and somewhat tried to call for lance but it came out a gargling mess lance made his presence aware by rubbing the crop up and down on Keith's thigh then ass "I'm right here my gorgeous little slut" keith snapped once then lance smacked his ass softly with the crop making keith moan lightly then suddenly smacked him super hard making keith yelp before lance hit him again

And again.

And again.

And again.

Keith let out a muffled scream tears rolled down Keith's face even covered by the blindfold they were visible they were happy tears of course "you look so beautiful ready for me fuck you slut?" Lance watched as keith nodded a bunch "alright baby." Lance chuckled as he flipped on the vibrating cock ring on to full power once again and grabbed the 6-inch long dildo and quickly shoved it into Keith's ass and moved the fake cock in and out, in and out, and in and out Keith's body was overwhelmed and felt like it was about to burst a little bit of cum dripped off of keith blush pink head still not able to fully release keith muffled scream turned into begging and pleading for lance's mercy to let him cum "you really wanna cum that bad slut?" Lance chuckled "are you sure baby cuz even once you've come I'm still gonna fuck you into the mattress and make you beg for mercy again and again and again." Lance grinned as he pulled the dildo out and put it aside "Do you understand." Lance asked as he turned Keith's head to the side to face him then went for Keith's gag snatching it out of his mouth as soon as the back was unclipped keith took shaky breaths not being able to speak until lance ripped his blindfold away and his teary eyes were revealed: "must I repeat myself for you darling." Lance asked as he tugged at keith hair

"N-no" keith voice sounded so cracked and fucked out before lance had even had his cock in him yet it made lance dick twitch and fill with blood as he waiting for keith to answer "I wanna cum please!" Keith tried to grind against the bed but it was too far away with him being held up by spreaders

"Alright sweetheart." Lance chuckled as he went back around to Keith's ass and stuck two fingers in to test the stretch before smirking and feeling around for Keith's prostate then lance just barely grazing it with the pad of his finger making Keith's whole body shake keith moaned but whined soon after as lance removed his fingers "shh it's okay baby." Lance grabbed a small bullet vibrator and pushed it slowly into Keith's ass watching his body language adjusting the toy until keith trembles from the bullet sitting right against his prostate "ready baby?" Lance went back to Keith's face and grabbed his chin face keith towards his face once again keith just nodded to fucked out to talk "good." Lance grinned as he pulled a remote from his pocket and waved it near Keith's face showing the control he had keith sighed think lance turning off the cock ring but soon put two and two together about the bullet inside his asshole and whispered curses to himself but they were cut off by screams, bright white light, stars, and full-body trembles lance could see the arousal alongside the neediness on Keith's face clear as day and boy that got Lance going even though Keith's bullet vibrator was only on the first setting it still made keith going insane keith bucked his hips earning himself no friction as his dick just hung with the vibrating cock ring was still on high power 

"sh-shit...l-laaance..." he mewled as lance watched keith fall apart lance tugged Keith's hair with a tight grip drawing his name out in a horny scream or maybe more of a whine "I-i meaN-n s-sir" lance traced his fingers on Keith's thigh "I-it's so mu-much..." Keith barely got out before biting his lip the hand that wasn't currently controlling the remote when done to touch Keith's abandoned cock begging for lance's touch lance wrapped his hand around Keith's tip and playing with the slick all over it rubbing the slit causing more to leak out

"Mm so pretty leaking so much for me" lance bit his lip as he brought a finger covered in Keith's precum and licked it clean as keith watched and turned red

"I'm gonna make you cum for your cock on only my cock." Lance words came out in a growl keith whined lance grinned triumphantly when he turned up the speed and leaned forward to capture Keith's soft bottom lip gently between his teeth tugging back slowly before going in with a sloppy kiss and finally letting go for keith to catch his breath "but prostate orgasms don't count now do they....your gonna feel so wreaked after this my cock might even be impossible for you to take" keith moaned as lance flipped the vibrator to the 4th setting out of seven and went back in for Keith's lips and keith was not one to pull away "but you'll still take it won't you my little slut?" Lance practicly purred into keith's needy mouth as the bullet vibrator abused keith's prostate lance went back to paying attention to keith's cock by removing the rubber band around the vibrating part of the ring and let it full off and hand from the ring keith sighed but breathe hitched once again as lance wrapped his hand around keith cock and pumped keith rutted into lance's palm keith let out a shaky yet loud moan "f-fuck...sir...p-please..." keith whined feeling his legs twitch in the cuffs around his thighs and ankles keith's eyes rolled back as the harsh vibrating at his prostate got only worse and faster keith's loud moans and screams sent a shiver down lance's spine this was the most fucked out keith has ever been and lance was enjoying the show with out a doubt "a-ahh f-fuck I-I want to c-cum– S-sirr!- ahhh I want to cum! Please please please let me cum! I've been a good boy! Even b-begged for your cock" keith begged he was really this desperate lance thought to him his voice though sounded weak and lost at the same time "you have been a very good boy." Lance praised "you even begged for my cock like a good little cumslut" keith just nodded quickly as keith flipped the vibration higher keith wanted to cry he was ready to cry keith wanted to sob and beg for to let him cum his cock almost purple by now twitching in lance's hand as Keith's moaned in ecstasy lance laughed as he watched Keith's body twitch and shake from the dry orgasm he was experiencing and from the prostate orgasm as well lance laughed before going around to keith ass and began removing the spreader bar between Keith's thighs and then went for Keith's cuffs "you touch yourself in a way or try and touch me in anyway way you will be tied up like this for the rest of the night. That also means no grinding on the bed understands?" 

"I-i-i won't do ahh..ha-anything pr-romise" keith swore

"Okay kitten" lance then went to remove Keith's cuffs then rubbed his wrist softly for just a second to show he still cared "hand stays up here." keith nodded as lance left to remove Keith's other spreader bar around his ankles "on your back." Lance demanded and keith tried his best to comply but lance had to flip him "slut." Lance muttered before getting on top of Keith's half fucked to death body and began kissing and marking up his neck with dark purple hickeys before moving down to play with keith nipples and even bit his chest a couple of times just to leave marks on his property lance licked and sucked on Keith's left nipple while pinching and playing with other using his other hand then he slowly moved to down to Keith's cock lance

wrapped his hand around it rubbing the tip gently with his thumb to tease keith then moved his head down to lick from the base to the tip then paused

"hey.. why'd y-you stop?" Keith panted as he bucked his hips

"No questions slut. And do not try to force your dick to me if I want it I take it if I didn't you wait till I do."

"Y-y-esss...si-irr" keith let out a sharp breath

"Good." lance chuckled before going back to paying attention to lance's tip sucking it in and pulled off with a pop lick the slit multiple times as well lance pulled off to breathe with the biggest grin possible to make him took one last breath before grabbing Keith's length again the smirk on my face slowly fading realizing he was bigger than lance once thought...but that was because of the pent up cum but that didn't stop lance from taking the whole thing at once –for the record lance didn't have a gag reflex lance continued to bob moving at a pretty consistent speed after a few minutes swirling his tongue around Keith's tip every chance he got

"shit..lance I'm gonna..fuck I can't!" 

"Would you beg for it again?" Lance asked as he pulled off with a pop and smirked

"y-y-ess-ss" keith hissed

"Alright I think you've been good long enough...ready to cum?" Lance moved away from Keith's dick and kiss up to his torsos until he met his lips lance went in and gave keith another sloppy kiss but it went a little soft as lance pulled back and keith followed lance pushed him back down

"s-sorry" keith apologized as he laid back on the bed in absolute bliss panting as lance stuck two fingers in keith and slowly removed the vibrator and replaced it with his cock lance grunted 

"fuck" lance slowly trusted into Keith's abused hole even for it being used by toys all night it was still tight as ever "you're still so tight baby my perfect like cumslut."

"faster please sir" keith squeaked out as the pleasure tingled through his whole body

"Careful what you wish for kitten" lance smirked before slamming back into him making him moan louder and louder with each thrust lance decided keith was being too loud and cut him off with a kiss keith moan, even more, when they pulled away for air lance watched keith eyes they began to fog over and become glossy slowly and surely keith was slipping into a real subspace

"S-s-sir ca-aNN I touch-" keith was cut off by another kiss and felt a hand run up and down his torsos and thighs even felt a tingle when lance slipped a finger underneath the black fabric and pulled it off slowly and same to the other side without losing his speed or the pattern within his thrusts keith was a whimpering mess lance still hadn't removed the ring from around Keith's cock begging for release so there wasn't much keith could do for release so what would be the harm in keith touching him lance leaned down to Keith's ear to nibble and play with lance pulled back

"Fuck...kitten your such a good little toy I think you deserve to touch me." Lance grinned against Keith's place creamy skin keith pushed lance off him and above himself to look his dom in the eyes "you're so gone kitten. wish I had a camera." Lance grabbed Keith's chin more gently than before and looked down at his sub who fell apart in front of lance's eye's

"Phone?" That was all keith said before running his hand up and down lance's chest and then to his back

"No this for my eyes only." Lance smirked it wasn't long before lance was almost there letting his trust become sloppy as the curl in his lower abdomen became harder to hold back "ready to cum baby?" lance sighed as he reached down to Keith's cock sitting in a puddle of Keith's precum

"ye-e-esss pl-lease ple-ease plea-" keith begged as lance worked the ring off lance was forced to slow down to be able to remove the ring but once it off he went back to slamming into keith like his life depended on it and wrapped his hand around Keith's cock to start pumping quickly hoping to get keith to cum before himself and he got it Keiths dick exploded with cum making keith moan and scream as tears weld in his eyes lance fucked him though the orgasms as his arrived to the surface keith start to feel the power overstimulation as lance's cock filled him with cum...keith sighed but breath hitched as soon as lance tried to pull out "p-please sir not yet...too much" keith tried to pull lance down to him and lance complied for a few minutes before keith looked ready to fall asleep and pulled out keith sighed softly as lance left him for a few minutes until coming back to wake keith up "bath?" Keith asked almost asleep as lance scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom

"yeah keithy I at least wanna get the outside of you clean before we fall asleep" lance chuckled

"Mm kay" keith said softly as he leaned into lance's chest before lance kiss his head and placed him in the bath "wait sir-"

"yes I'm getting in keithy and don't call me sir right now please that was a long and hard scene for you" lance sighed as he slipped his boxers off and got in the bath behind keith 

"Okay Lancey" keith smiled softly as lance grabbed so shampoo and conditioner and started washing keith hair after he was done lance grabbed a small container and filled it with water pouring it over Keith's hair to rinse it out keith moaned and leaned back into lance hands once they came back to rub his shoulders "you don't have to do all this babe" keith squeaked as lance let go and kissed each shoulder

"Yes I do your in subspace babe and you need proper aftercare especially since your not used to it...I know you don't like-"

"It's fine I like it right now plus you know what's best for me I trust you" keith tried to turn around but it didn't work so lance helped and put keith on his lap and softly ran his fingers up and down Keith's spine giving him chills "mhm I love you" 

"I love you too baby" lance sighed as he moved a hand down to keith ass

"ah w-what are you doing?" keith jolted and jumped up well at least as much as he could

"can I clean you up?" lance asked as he looked up at a now nervous keith he was never usually one to let lance clean inside of him he was also never one to become as dependent on lance as he had to be right now "it's fine if you don't-"

"N-n-no I do-..well don't-..but I-i..ughhhh I'm not used to all this" Keith's face turned a dark red color

"Used to all what kitten" lance chuckled

"Wanting to be held, bathed, massaged, fed, cuddled, nothing...nothing ever this close" keith muttered as he relaxed back on to lance's lap 

"Part of being a sub baby" lance grinned as he reached a hand and stuck two fingers in keith

"Y-y-ye-eah wha-ate-ever-r just hu-ur-rry up p-please" keith whined and moaned as lance cleaned all the leftover cum inside of him before pulling his fingers out letting keith take a shaky breath "done?"

"yeah all done sweetheart" lance smiled "ready to get out?" 

"yeah will you rub some lotion on my wrists and ankles"

"Of course want me to rub thighs and back too?"

"Thighs yes back no I'm too tired tonight now just the places that are sore?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable"

"Thank you for being my dom..." keith looked at lance with pure affection as he spoke he couldn't believe he ended up with a guy like a lance 

"your welcome" lance blushed lightly "thank you for being the best sub I've evergreen with" lance smiled


End file.
